bakugan one shot
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Dedicado a Yessica alias kona kana lee por su cumpleaños. Spectra x Fabia


**One shot**

**Dedicado a Yessica (alias kona kana lee) por su cumpleaños.**

En el palacio de Vestroia, un chico de 21 años rubio de ojos azules, vestido de negro con toques morados, caminaba tranquilamente hacia su compañero fiel Gus Grav, le había llamado urgentemente y eso era algo inusual por la época de paz y por el motivo de que él se enteraba ante que cualquiera en el lugar o espacio, cuando entro en el ascensor su bakugan salió para conversar ese detalle.

"¿Por qué tenemos que contestar a la maldita llamada? Estaba a punto de mejorar otra vez y así poder volver a competir con Drago para ver cuánto he mejorado" hablo Helios de mala gana.

"El sabe muy bien que no nos gusta nada que nos molesten, por eso estoy interesado del porque de esa llamada" miro el chico los números del ascensor para ver cuando quedaba para llegar al último piso.

"Espero que sea una pelea" salto Helios entusiasmado. "la última vez fue bastante interesante los contrincante que luche, aunque caía como mosca" miro el bakugan a su compañero.

"Es verdad que ese Dan Kuso tubo problema al principio con esos contrincantes, pero al final pudo con su adversario, como el peleador que me venció" Espectra recordó su pelea contra él.

"Nos venció de chorra" salto Helios a la defensiva.

Ese comentario provoco una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que su bakugan había perdido limpiamente contra el de Dan pero eso no quitaba la competencia que tenía su bakugan y mas siendo de tipo parecido, aunque Helios había cambiado de atributo transformándose en Infinity Helios, sabía que para superar a Dan tenía que volver a mejorar su bakugan, aunque tenía que admitir que solo lo hacía por diversión y respecto por Dan como luchadores Bakugan.

Sin más sonó el timbre indicando que había llegado a su destino sin decir nada su bakugan salió hacia su compañero Gus Grav, este se alegraba de que estuviera en su forma de esfera, si no acabaría comido por Helios si la respuesta no fuera la suficiente buena para el bakugan.

"¿Por qué molesta en mitad de mi entrenamiento?" salto Helios enojado.

"Es una llamada de Mira-sama" hablo Gus mirando de reojo a Helios por temor de que este volviera a su forma original y se comiera de un bocado.

"¿De mi hermana?" pregunto Espectra confundido por ese detalle.

"Te has librado de una" salto Helios regresando al hombro de su compañero humano.

"Me pidió que fuera a verla cuanto antes, pero no me dijo la razón" contesto el chico sin entender tampoco por la llamada de la chica.

Sin decir nada mas fue hacia el hiperespacio Bakugan, normalmente su hermana está con los peleadores creando mas trajes de combate o analizándolo, por sorpresa no estaba confundiéndolo un poco, haciendo que fuera hacia la tierra, Allí se encontró con Dan dando gritos con su Bakugan Drago.

"No habéis cambiado para nada, ¿siempre estáis tan entusiasmado? Pregunto Espectra saludando con la mano levemente

"Es porque dentro de poco empieza la liga bakugan y pensamos ganarla" hablo Dan con alegría.

"Eso suena interesante" apareció Helios "pero si queréis un digno contrincante lo tiene delante" hablo el bakugan muy seguro de sus palabras.

"Tengo que admitir que desde hace tiempo quería volver a pelear contra ti, con tus nuevas habilidades" hablo Drago depositándose en el hombro de su compañero humano.

"No es mala idea, ¿combatimos?" pregunto Dan con ganas de combatir, cuando Espectra disponía a contestar alguien lo interrumpió.

"No, No puede" apareció Mira levemente enojada.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Dan sorprendido por la negativa de su amiga.

"Bueno si quiere dejar plantada a Runo por un combate Bakugan, no creo que tu novia te perdona fácilmente" sonrió la chica viendo como la cara del chico cambiaba de color.

"Ostia se me olvidaba" se veía como Dan ponía levemente la cara blanca.

"Corre Dan, si llega tarde no quiero saber lo que te va a hacer" hablo Drago preocupado y empezó a correr junto con su compañero humano.

"¿Ese es el mejor luchador Bakugan?" pregunto Helios sorprendido.

"Cada uno tiene su debilidad" fue la respuesta de Espectra.

Cuando Dan se fue, Espectra miro a su hermana, esta entendido perfectamente lo que había venido, con un gesto indico que le siguiera adentro, sin más el chico siguió a su hermana. Al llegar a una habitación, Espectra y Mira se sentó tranquilamente, el rubio pudo notar que había galleta y té, sabía su hermana que iba a llegar en cualquier momento cuando disponía a preguntar el motivo de la llamada su bakugan salto antes.

"¿Por qué llamaste? ¿Es para que pruebe un traje o tal vez es para recolectar datos de combate?" pregunto Helios interesado.

"Helios vuelve a tu sitio" ordeno el rubio a su compañero "hermana, ¿Cuál es el motivo de la llamada?" pregunto el chico interesado por el motivo.

"El motivo no es para una lucha o relacionado con pelea bakugan" fue la respuesta de la chica.

"Menuda tontería, he perdido el interés" volvió Helios al bolsillo de su compañero, mientras Espectra hace el gesto a su hermana que ignore al bakugan.

"Es para que hable con la reina de Neathia Fabia Sheen" respondió Mira con seriedad.

"¿Por qué yo?" creí que era amiga tuya" pregunto Espectra confundido.

"El verdadero motivo es para hablar de política entre Neathia y Vestroia, la reina ha pedido hablar con el luchador bakugan mas fuerte de Vestroia y ese eres tú" señalo la chica a su hermano.

"Eso me gusta más" hablo Helios asomándose de nuevo.

"Helios cállate" ordeno el rubio, haciendo que el bakugan volviera de nuevo al bolsillo "entiendo, una reunión para mejorar la relaciones entre nuestro mundos, podemos beneficiarnos mutuamente con eso" hablo Espectra levantándose de la silla "Dile a la reina que voy en camino"

"Gracias y perdona por llamarte con tanta prisas" se despido Mira de su hermano con la mano.

En Neathia, Fabia estaba preocupada, pensaba que no era buena idea haber pedido el mejor luchador bakugan de Vestroia, miraba de nuevo por el balcón de su palacio soplando con resinación.

"_¿Si piensa que es una trampa y no acepta?, debería haber hablado con Dan sobre esto, pero me dijo que era mejor que hablara con Mira-san y ella me dijo que estaba muy ocupada por eso pensé que tal vez el mejor luchador Bakugan de Vestroia fuera la mejor opción, había escuchado de Rafe y Paige que es un peleador extraordinario que venció a una cantidad sorprendente de Bakugan Caos él solo, ¿Cómo será? ¿Sera tan loco como Dan? ¿Qué tipo de bakugan tiene? _"pensó la Reina imaginado como seria el luchador Bakugan de Vestroia cuando uno de su sirviente anuncio su llegada asustándola levemente.

En los pasillos del palacio de Neathia, Espectra miraba con cautela, no tuvo una buena impresión con la realeza de su mundo, pero había escuchado algo de este mundo por su hermana que la Reina no pelea por lo tanto no tiene compañero Bakugan.

"_¿Cómo puede proteger a sus ciudadanos ante una amenaza?"_ pregunto el rubio intrigado por la respuesta cuando llego a su destino, solo una puerta impedía encontrarse con la Reina.

El guardián abrió la puerta dando la bienvenida a Espectra, mientras la Reina miraba con curiosidad a su visitante, cuando termino de mirar al rubio, solo tenía una cosa clara.

"Esa mascara me da escalofrió" murmuro la reina mirando la cara de su visitante.

"Eso es de mala educación y ¿esa es de la realiza?" Salto Helios mofándose de la chica.

"No creas muy chulo, si desea peleare contigo" hablo Fabia levemente enojada.

"había escuchado que la reina no peleaba, por lo tanto no tiene compañero bakugan" hablo Espectra tranquilo pero miraba a su compañero para que se callara.

"Es verdad, pero no naci siendo Reina por eso antes de coronarme tenía mi bakugan y peleábamos contra los que amenazaba con la seguridad de mi reino" hablo la chica con orgullo.

"Pero que haces cuando hay peligro" pregunto el rubio intrigado

"Dejo que la guardia Neathia ocupe del asunto" respondió la chica tranquilamente.

"Miedosa" respondió Helios sin cortarse un pelo.

"Ya me tiene arto" salto la reina con una vena en la frente "traerme a Aranaut" ordeno la chica a su sirviente.

"Helios acaba de mandar la negociaciones al traste" murmuro el rubio poniendo la mano sobre la frente.

"¿no debería tener paciencia La reina? Dice que es una de la actitudes necesaria para gobernar" pregunto Helios por el temperamento de la chica.

En cinco Minutos estaba Espectra enfrentado contra la Reina Fabia, nunca intento corregir el comportamiento de Helios pero esta vez pensó que debería enseñarle un poco de modales solo para evitar situaciones embarazosas.

"Las chicas primero, Bakupelear" Lanzo la tarjeta al suelo "vamos Aranaut" lanzo su compañero al combate.

"Si mi Reina" hablo el bakugan de Fabia.

"Bakupelear, Vamos Helios" lanzo Espectra a su compañero bakugan.

"Por fin una pelea" apareció Helios con ganas de pelear.

"Habilidad activada Espejismo" el bakugan de Fabia obtiene 300 Gs

"No está nada mal, habilidad activada Grito Quasar" miro Espectra con tranquilidad.

"Te voy a asar" lanzo Helios su ataque.

"Habilidad activada Espejismo de puño" grito Fabia anulado la habilidad del oponente y transfiriendo 200 Gs a aranaut acabando con Helios.

"Hooo, no era mentida que era una luchadora habilidosa" hablo el rubio tranquilamente.

"Gracias y solo estoy calentando" respondió la reina con una sonrisa.

"Helios, vamos" lanzo Espectra a su bakugan al combate.

"Eso me pillo de sorpresa, voy a machacarte por esto" hablo Helios enojado.

"habilidad activada Espejismo de Jet" ordeno Fabia rápidamente sustraendo 300 Gs de su oponente.

"Habilidad activada Farbas Infinito" ordeno Espectra tranquilamente

"Activando regeneración, restauración completada defensa aumentada al 120%" al disipar el humo, Helios estaba como nuevo.

"¿Cómo?" Miro sorprendida la chica al ver que su ataque fue inútil.

"Eso no es todo, Habilidad activada, Cañón de roca" Ordeno el rubio sin perder tiempo.

"Te voy a despedazar por lo de antes" hablo Helios lanzando su ataque dando de lleno contra su rival.

"Aranaut" recogió a su amigo con cuidado.

"Lo siento mi reina, ese ataque fue muy poderoso" se disculpo el bakugan a su dueña.

"Terminemos este combate" hablo Helios seguro de su victoria

"Helios, no subestimes a tus adversarios" hablo el rubio serio con su bakugan

"Sabia palabras Espectra-chan, a Bakupelear" sonrió la Reina lanzando su bakugan

"¿Chan?" pronuncio Helios apunto de reírse por ese sufijo.

"Helios atento al combate" regaño Espectra al fin a su bakugan.

"Habilidad activada, Espejismo frenetico" Transfiere 300 gs de sus oponentes a Aranaut.

"Habilidad activada Impacto Mauser" ordeno Espectra para su ataque final.

"Ataca" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al rato, de vuelta a la Tierra, Espectra visitaba a su hermana de nuevo, tenía que decir como fue las negociaciones, pero el problema es que paso más tiempo peleando que hablando y eso no le iba a gustar a su hermana, cuando llego estaba el grupo de peleadores al completo y eso le extraño un poco.

"¿Cómo te ha ido?" sonrió su hermana felizmente.

"Vamos Mira-san, ¿eres ciega o qué?" salto Dan con una sonrisa confundiendo a Espectra.

"Dan, cállate" ordeno su novia Runo levemente sonrojada y agarrando de la oreja de su novio.

"Qué bonito es todo eso, ¿debería hacer un reportaje del amor?" hablo Julie muy seria ante la idea, haciendo que el rubio estuviera más confundido aun si era posible.

"Chicos" miro Espectra seriamente "¿por qué estáis diciendo eso? Yo solo he negociado con la Reina de Neathia" ve como todo el mundo se sonroja haciendo que Espectra empezara a enfadar de verdad.

Antes la conversación, Helios salió del bolsillo, estaba algo tranquilo por el combate que había tenido recientemente pero aun tenía ganas de pelear y que mejor forma de hacerlo con su mejor ex enemigo ahora aliado Drago, cuando noto algo que hizo que se callera de la risa, sorprendiendo a su compañero humano, mientras los demás intentaba disimular un poco porque había notado ese detalle desde que llego Espectra a la Sala.

"Helios, ¿Por qué te ríes?" pregunto Espectra preocupado por su compañero, porque nunca había visto a su Bakugan caerse de la risa y eso era motivo de preocupación.

"Jajajajajaj tu cara, jajaja "fue lo único que contestó su compañero.

"¿La cara?" confundido Espectra miro a un espejo y al fin noto porque Dan había dicho esa frase y por una vez se alegraba llevar su máscara puesta, porque sino todo el mundo vería su sonrojo aunque todo había notado su cambio de estado, pero decidió disimular por temor a que lanzara a Helios, aunque no estaba seguro si podía pelear con ese ataque de risa que tenia ahora.

"¿Cómo llego esa marca de pintalabios en tu mejilla espectra?" salto Dan porque quería saber que había pasado mientras todos se escondía detrás de Mira por el miedo.

"_Está muerto, Dan_" pensaron los peleadores detrás de su escudo humano.

En otro lugar, la Reina Fabia estaba mirando al cielo, tenía que admitir que ese chico le había sorprendido por lo fuerte que era pero también lo guapo que es sin la máscara puesta, gesto que había echo Espectra como signo de respecto y ella había compensado con un beso en la mejilla después de su combate, sonrió al ver la reacción del chico demostrando que no tenia experiencia con las chicas aunque tuviera una hermana menor.

"¿deseas verlo de nuevo mi Reina?" pregunto Aranaut a su lado.

"Pues claro, aun no hay un ganador en nuestra pelea, además aun no hemos empezado con las negociaciones" sonrió la Reina felizmente.

"¿Te gusta ese chico?" miro su bakugan a su amiga.

"Bueno solo puedo decir que me ha dado una buena impresión" sonrió la chica con un leve sonrojo.

De vuelta con Espectra, los ánimos había bajado, por suerte para los peleadores, Espectra era lo suficiente maduro para no perder los papeles, pero eso no evito recibir una mirada de muerte aunque los demás pregunto cómo pudo hacer eso con la máscara puesta.

"hermano, ¿Qué opina de la reina?" pregunto Mira al lado de su hermano para que los demás no lo escucharan.

"Pues tiene mal genio" salto Helios ya recuperado del ataque de risa que le había dado.

"En parte fue tu culpa Helios" hablo Espectra tranquilamente.

"No cambie de tema" miro Mira levemente enojada.

"Te ha pillado" Helios intento no volver a reírse, nunca había visto a su compañero de esa forma y por una razón le parecía gracioso.

"Cállate" mando el rubio levemente enojado "Es buena peleando" miro a un lado intentando no seguir con la conversación.

"hermano" miro la chica tan seria que su hermano empezó a preocuparse "no he pedido los datos de combate, he pedido tu opinión como persona"

"No me desagrada" salió Espectra para que no viera su leve sonrojo.

"Aquí huelo amor" hablo Mira felizmente.

"Entonces el plan funciono" apareció Runo hablando flojo para que solo su amiga lo escuchara.

"jijiji eso va como reportaje" apareció Julie entusiasmada.

"¿serás capaz de sobrevivir si hace eso?" preguntaron las dos amiga al mismo tiempo.

"Claro seguro que Helios se muere de la risa si ve el reportaje" hablo Julie tranquilamente.

"puede pasar" volvieron a hablar las dos al mismo tiempo.

Con Espectra caminaba hacia su nave, se había dado cuenta que su hermana podía haber ido sin ningún problema a la reunión pero había inventado una mentira para que él fuera, aun no sacaba el motivo del porque había hecho esa jugada pero al menos pensó que era por el bien de él o eso intentaba pensar, porque ella sabía muy bien que no tenia buena opinión con la realeza. Al estar dentro de la nave miro por la ventana, sonrió al recodar la cara de la Reina cuando se despidió, sonreía alegremente, dando deseo de volver a verla, con eso en mente tenía ganas de saber cuándo sería la próxima reunión , porque había descubierto algo interesante aparte de los bakugan.

-FIN-


End file.
